mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/NvC Update 7- 7/30/14
Hello yet again, today I reveal something that is really big! Today, know my game as: Nintendo vs. CAPCOM: Clash of Legends! This title was sent in from Endercreeper9999! And also, I looked back t past posts, and he/she seems to have a strong support for this game! So I thank you for being a supporter for Nintendo vs. CAPCOM! But he isn't the ONLY one I have to thank! ''' Awesome Top 3 users who supported Nintendo vs. CAPCOM: Clash of Legends project 'Endercreeper9999-' The #1, Ender not only gave support, but offered out the official title! (by default, I mean, NOTHING could beat that.) So thanks! 'PlasmoidThunder-' It's not because he's #1 on this wiki, it's that he gives strong opinions and good advice for what makes a good MUGEN project, So thank you! 'Ricepigeon-' A good friend as well as a great person who gives good suggestions! Thanks! Technical Difficulties As most projects, there was a LOT of difficulties I must discuss to you all, for starters... 1- '''Toon Link will NOT be in NvC- I was the one who stated he would be, and right as I was going to spend time editing him, I realized the Toon Link I choose wasn't even created yet! So I apologize for that. 2- Ridley being to big argument- Not much of a techno, but more of an argument that needs to be cleared. In Super Smash Bros, it's a whole other matter. But in a arcade game, Ridley fits amazingly as a fighter! I mean, look at Sentel from Marvel vs. CAPCOM 2, he was super tall, but he turned out as the best fighter in the game! So the point is, being big for Ridley is an ok matter, and he will be in fact a fighter. 3- CAPCOM reps are at top!- Believe it or not, it's a WHOLE lot easier looking for CAPCOM characters than it was Nintendo characters! ''' Technical Awesomeness! But then again, mistakes can lead to AWESOMENESS!!! 1- '''Roll is actually GOOD?!- Yep! She is! I know your reputation of her in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but now she has a few tricks up her sleeve! She may never be AS good as her brother, but she is as close as EVER! She can still double jump, sure; but she now has new supers, and she will also have attacks from Tatsunoko vs. CAPCOM! Like THAT for example!! 2- Dark Magician Girl as her own!- If you EVER watch Yu-Gi-Oh!, then you should know her. She is one of Yugi's cards, but this time around, she is leaving the mists of her card and fighting naturally! Dark Magician Girl is a projectile experienced fighter, not only that, but her super attacks deal a lot of damage! 3- Earthworm Jim joins by memory!- Believe it or now, our Jim joined the battle because of a memory of mine, it was me playing Clayfighter 63 1/3 with a old friend of mine, and I remember that he and I loved Jim. And when I put him in the game, I saw a lot of trips and downfalls, but what can I say? Jim just needs to be fresh again. Oh yeah, and also, I need some help with Mewtwo! Is there some way to take the MegaShock's versions attacks and import them into another one? Category:Blog posts